107 Stories of Nonexistant Love Pt 1
by BardsofDarkness
Summary: Each chapter is a pairing created by the 15 nobodies we all grew up to know and love. Even crack pairings none may think of. Pt.1 consists of 54 of the pairings. By: Deleterious A.
1. Xemnas and Saix

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Original Characters belong to Square-EnixRated "M" for hints of sex (if not detailed), rape, drugs, abuse, and such content.**

Some stories will be short, while others might be long. Do realize that it determines if I think of a main event/story for the pairing or not. I deeply apologize if your favorite pairing does not have enough to read.

107 Stories by: Deleterious Ameliorate

- - - - -

**Chapter 1: Xemnas and Saix**

- - - - -

"Saix."

The blue haired nobody looked over his shoulder at his superior, who happened to break the silence of the alter with a single name, "What is it sir?"

Xemnas turned around to the other and looked up, "we have been revived for months, and you must know by now that Kingdom Heart's complete, correct?"

Saix nodded, "Can't keep things hidden from me, sir. I was well aware of how complete it was for a while."

Xemnas smiled lightly. Saix was brilliant for not being one of the six apprentices. A main reason on why he was second in command. "Saix."

"Yes sir?"

"What do you feel?"

Saix looked down, and Xemnas stared at the other in confusion. What was going on in the other's mind? Was he just emotionally confused? That was probably it. Xemnas sighed lightly, and walked over to Saix, "Saix. Let me tell you how I feel." Saix looked up, blinking as he looked the other in the eyes. "Saix. You are my most loyal nobody. You are always there when things began to go downhill, and even fought with the organization until the last moment. But now that we are back, I've felt different. I felt more towards you."

Saix's eyes widen, "Sir-Eh, Xemnas, you don't mean…"

"I do Saix…" Xemnas replied, before planting a light kiss onto the other's lips, "I love you."

Saix gasped lightly, completely unaware that things would turn out like this, "Sir…" Xemnas quickly shook his head, and fled the Alter of Naught, leaving a shocked Saix up on there, debating his thoughts.

But once his mind was made up, the diviner quickly followed after Xemnas, calling out, "Xemnas! Wait!"

Xemnas skid to a stop and didn't turn to the other as he heard him advance.

"I care about you too."

The words were enough. Xemnas spun around and grabbed Saix by his shoulders, kissing the other again, "Damn it Saix, you should've said it sooner!" Saix, unable to reply back, simply replied by kissing the other. The two stayed there, lips together for what seemed like eternity, before they broke apart.

But something seemed to have gone wrong. Xemnas noticed it in Saix's eyes. Saix's eyes were bright yellow, his well-known berserk eyes, "Sai-"

Xemnas wasn't able to finish as he was harshly shoved up against the wall, and the berserk Saix nipped down at Xemnas's neck, earning a gasp from the other. That just made his berserk side go even more berserk, as he started to nip down further, unzipping the other's coat. But Xemnas was not fighting this, he countered it by pulling Saix's head up, and kissing him passionately on the lips, also removing the other's coat. Saix growled seductively as he returned the passion in the kiss, and instead of removing, tore the other's coat off.

- - - - -

Terror filled the organization's face the next morning, from the noises they happened to have overheard the previous night. Hell, some of the nobodies happen to WALK IN on the situation, since Xemnas and Saix did not get a room.

Xemnas and Saix sat down at the kitchen table, pleased with the horrific looks that the two have received from the nobodies who were not cowering in their rooms in fear of the noises being true. And as they ate an awkwardly silent meal, the two lovers decided they'll repeat the whole incident again that night.


	2. Xigbar and Namine

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Original Characters belong to Square-Enix**

107 Stories by: Deleterious Ameliorate

- - - - -

**Chapter 2: Xigbar and Naminé**

- - - - -

Every night, the girl's cries filled the castle from the daily beatings from Larxene, and the verbal abuse received from Marluxia. But no one in the entire castle of Castle Oblivion would come to her aid. Naminé usually retreated to Zexion, or Vexen's lab to get injuries treated by them, but one day they wasn't there anymore… and Naminé had nowhere to go. No one to tend her injuries.

Fearing for her life, the young girl hid down in the basements of the Castle, where she curled up in the corner and cried quietly. For she feared that if she cried loudly, Larxene or Marluxia would hear her and abuse her some more.

Naminé grew oblivious to the portal that opened up in the room, and nearly screamed as he heard a man's voice saying "Naminé?!"

But once she realized the surfer accent, and remembered who it belonged to, the crying girl looked up at the owner of the voice. Xigbar quickly advanced her and kneeled by her side, "Dude, what the hell happened to you?"

Naminé choked back a sob, before quickly clinging to the older man before her. Xigbar looked down at her in shock, but returned the hug shortly after, "Please Naminé, tell me who made you cry..."

"L-Larxene… and Marluxia." Naminé whispered to him, burying her head into Xigbar's shoulder. Xigbar sighed lightly, and stroked Naminé's hair, "It'll be okay. I'll make sure they cant hurt you no more…"

Naminé looked up at him, "B-But-"

Xigbar smiled and wiped away her tears, "Shh, don't cry anymore Nami, I'm not the Freeshooter for nothing." He reached into his pockets and removed some bandages. With all the scars he had, Vexen wasn't the only one who had knowledge on bandaging wounds, "Hold still Naminé."

Naminé did as she was told and watched as Xigbar bandaged and cleaned her wounds, such as she watched Vexen when he took care of her injuries. But never did she think Xigbar would be so… gentle…

"Done"

"Huh?" Naminé blinked, realizing that time passed rather quickly, and that she was all bandaged up. "T-Thank you Xigbar…"

Xigbar nodded and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Now where are those two bastards. I wish to show those dudes to mess with someone their own size!"

"T-They are on the top floor…" Naminé replied, looking down at her hands, "D-Don't risk it Xigbar. I don't want you to get involved in my messes…"

"It's too late for that, Naminé."

- - - - -

Marluxia and Larxene laughed together as they sat down in one of the couches, eating chicken and drinking the usual Squash XIII drink. But their delicious meal was intruded by a certain Freeshooter.

"Xigbar?" Marluxia blinked, perking up as he watched the other, "Weird. What are you doing trespassing into my castle?"

"Xemnas sensed that you've two have been causing problems again. And sent me to investigate." Xigbar replied, narrowing his eyes at the two traitors in the room

Larxene sighed and leaned back, feet set on the table, "Fuck off Xigbar, we're causing no trouble."

"Liar." Xigbar declared, calling forth his guns, "I appeared here earlier, and guess what I found? An abused, crying Naminé. Now she was given to you two to help in your plans, not to, like, abuse and ruin her!"

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "Oh… her."

Xigbar growled lightly, and shot the ground near Marluxia's feet, "Don't fuck with me Marluxia! You and Larxene are causing way too many problems for the organization, and abusing Naminé means you stepped way out of the boundaries!" Xigbar stepped back to avoid the flying Kunai's.

"This is OUR castle, Bigrax!" Larxene yelled at him, re-calling the Kunai's in her hands as she prepared to throw them at Xigbar once more, "What we do in it is none of yours, or Xemnas's, concern! Now leave immediately!"

Xigbar turned and smacked Larxene with his gun, using a space-portal to help him in doing so, "If I leave, I'm taking Naminé from you bastards!"

Marluxia growled, "She isn't yours to take!" He conjured his scythe and charged at Xigbar, slashing at the other with all his might, but missed as Xigbar created another portal before the blade, making it crash into Larxene's back instead.

"Pathetic…" Xigbar commented as he watched Marluxia run to the woman's aid. Xigbar fired a few bullets at the duo, and vanished back to Naminé without seeing the aftereffects of the attacks.

Naminé hugged the man again the moment he returned, and he returned the hug. "Will they let me go?"

Xigbar nodded, "Yes, they will…" He lowered himself down to her height and brushed away some loose strands of hair, "…" He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against the girl's forehead, causing her face to get covered in a deep red blush. He smiled as the girl tried to hide her face, "I'm taking you away."

Naminé looked at him between fingers that hid her blush, but it was obvious the idea of leaving made her extremely happy, "R-Really?!" She smiled as Xigbar nodded, and flung her arms around the other's neck, "Oh thank you Xigbar! Thank you!!"

Xigbar turned and created a portal, and escorted Naminé through it. The two emerged outside on the Skyway.

"Xigbar…"

Xigbar looked down at the girl beside him, "Yes?"

"What… what was that kiss earlier…" Naminé fiddled with the hem of her dress while she asked him the question. The small rosy blush still across her cheeks.

Xigbar leaned down towards her, "Well… a sweet girl like you deserve such a 'reward', wouldn't you think? But do keep it a secret."

Naminé nodded, and smiled at him, "Thanks… for the 'reward' then." She stepped on her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss against his lips, "Then that's your 'reward' for rescuing me. Thank you, ever so much, Xigbar…"

Xigbar smiled and returned the kiss, "of course, Naminé…" He blinked as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting him free himself from the kiss quiet yet. Xigbar closed his eyes and returned the kiss, running his hands down her back, smirking inside as she shivered. Naminé placed her tiny hands at the zipper of his coat, "Mm.... Xigbar..."

"Yes?"

"I think... I'll give you a bit more of a reward... for rescuing this 'princess of nothing'..."


	3. Lexaeus and Roxas

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Original Characters belong to Square-Enix**

107 Stories by: Deleterious Ameliorate

- - - - -

**Chapter 3: Lexaeus and Roxas**

- - - - -

A mission to work with Zexion and Vexen to recognize Marluxia and Larxene's plot against the Organization. The mission to Castle Oblivion and the extra mission assigned to Lexaeus and the other underground members.

Lexaeus had no choice but to go. But there was another member who believed otherwise…

Roxas…

Two days before Lexaeus was assigned to leave, the young boy knocked upon his door. Lexaeus blinked and glanced at this door, "Come in." The silent hero called out, as he packed away his belongings.

Roxas peeked into the room, "… …I heard you're going away…"

Lexaeus turned around, "I am… Roxas."

Roxas frowned, "But.. What if something bad happens…? What if you… can't come back?"

"That's a risk I have to take for Organization XIII, Roxas…"

Roxas bit his lip, before waking forward towards the silent hero and wrapping his arms around Lexaeus's waist, "I don't want you to go!"

Lexaeus flinched, and placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder, "It will be fine."

"But Axel has to go too! I don't want to lose everyone!" Roxas whined as he clung to the other.

Lexaeus frowned softly, and kneeled down to Roxas's height, "I promise. I will return once the traitors are deceived and their plot fails."

Roxas slowly nodded, not letting go of the other for a long while. Lexaeus didn't seem to mind, as he later wrapped his arms around the small boy in return. The nobodies were the only people that were in the child's memories and only a selected few were tolerated or even liked by Roxas.

- - - - -

Many weeks later, the news came back to the nobodies. The nobodies in Castle Oblivion fell. Roxas, upon hearing the news, right after the mission he retreated to the top of the clock tower, and screamed.

Screamed as loud as he could.

"NO! NO!!! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!!!" Roxas grabbed his head, and sank to his knees. Lexaeus was dead. Axel, Roxas's best friend, could also be dead. Dead! Both his best friend and--

And…

Lexaeus…

Roxas buried his face into his hands, shaking as images flocked his head. Fear of what Lexaeus could've went through. He narrowed his eyes through his sobs, whoever killed Lexaeus and Axel…

They will pay!

Roxas will make sure they suffer for the death of them.

They will die!!


End file.
